Grace
by thewhiteangel220
Summary: Grace Montgomery is stuck in New York, alone..but then she meets a newsie named Specs. He takes her to the Manhanntan Lodging house, where she meets Kid Blink...What about Lucky? ((This story is finnished))


Grace  
  
By Angel and Lindy  
  
Angel: here we are again...talking about our story...when does it end??  
  
Lindy: well I hope we get some responses about this one, because Jeeze! We worked our asses off on this one trying to get it done!  
  
Angel: *clears throat* excuse me...I did most of the working ass off....*sigh* you can always tell what part of the story is done by her, is sounds smarter...because well I really can't spell at all...hehe  
  
Lindy: *Rolls eyes* I am not smart  
  
Angel: Well we all know that...it's the computer and writing part of you that's smart!  
  
Lindy: -_-  
  
Angel: ^_^  
  
WE DON'T OWN THE NEWSIES, JUST LUCKY, GRACE, DANGER AND ANNIE ARE OURS!!!!!!!!!! Jeeze.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Grace Montgomery had never imagined herself in a big city. Before yesterday, it seemed an impossibility, but today, as she sat alone on a park bench, it was a reality.  
  
She came to Manhattan to be with her father, who worked in the city, while his young wife preferred their mansion in Philadelphia. They had little in common besides the daughter they had produced sixteen years ago in a rare moment of happiness. He was part of a vast audience of men who spent evenings in front of female performers such as Little Egypt, while his wife threw afternoon teas and at-home dinners for her own male acquaintances. Mrs. Montgomery had to be the most beautiful, sophisticated woman in the world. Her soft, wintry skin, cherry lips and cheeks, emerald eyes and strawberry curls attracted men left and right.  
  
Grace had even less in common with her parents than they had with each other. She was blond with green eyes, and had thus far only one boyfriend; yet it was her carefree spirit and independence that set her apart. She wasn't sure she wanted to be a rich, wealthy wife like her mother, and have a husband who lived miles away, all of the time ogling at young schoolgirls and vaudeville pin-ups. As of now that's what she was destined to become.  
  
These next few were to be spent in Manhattan, however...  
  
Perhaps Father did not receive the letter I wrote, she thought miserably, looking around her at passers-by. Not one seemed the least bit concerned about the young girl who sat alone on the bench. Grace did not mind the lack of attendance, though it was certainly a change. She was used to having servants anticipate her every need. Yesterday her father had not been at the train station to greet her and she'd spent all night on a park bench. Did that not require a good cheering up? Another person passed by without a glance and she sighed.  
  
After a while her stomach began to growl. It was afternoon, and she hadn't eaten since her lunch yesterday. A boy passed by, waving a paper.  
  
"Mansion burns to ash! Flames race toward city!" he yelled time and again. Passers-by paid more attention to him than they did to her! They handed him coins in exchange for the press and walked away, skimming the pages.  
  
The boy spotted her and as he walked over. Grace primped her blond curls, smoothed the front of her dress, and tried to look cool, aloof, like her mother.  
  
"Excuse me," said the boy. Grace looked up at the boy as he displayed a single newspaper and a smile as sweet as sugar. "Would da lovely lady like ta buy me last paper?"  
  
She cringed at his accent, but smiled at his face. Though perhaps a little rough around the edges, he was tall and actually quite handsome, with sun- tanned skin, eyeglasses, and dark hair. He held a top hat across his heart. She blushed and looked down. Aloof, she reminded herself, Be cultured.  
  
"What would a girl my age do with a newspaper?" she asked, rising from the bench. She sauntered to the sidewalk and looked both ways across the street. The boy followed.  
  
"Well, ya could...do dis," he said, unfolding the pages and carefully laying them across a puddle in the street. He escorted her to the other side.  
  
Grace looked at him, elated. She fetched a penny from her purse and held it out. He shook his head. "Oh, why not? It was very sweet of you to do that," she insisted, but still he refused.  
  
"Ya smile was what was sweet. If anythin', miss, I owe you a penny," he said, his ears growing hot.  
  
She giggled. "So where is it?" she asked.  
  
He looked around. People walked by. Children laughed and played. "Wheah's what, miss?" he asked  
  
"The penny!" she said, grinning. "You said you owe me a penny."  
  
The boy laughed. "Oh yeah," he said, blushing. "It's, uh-" He fished around in his trouser pockets.  
  
"It's all right," Grace assured him when his search turned urgent. After a thoughtful pause she said, "Do you think my smile is really that sweet? Sweet enough to sell?"  
  
The boy stopped and looked at her, his expression confused. "Pardon, miss?" he said. "Ya wanna sell yer smile?"  
  
"Yes, if I can."  
  
The boy scratched his chin and said, "Well, I'd say ya'd be expected ta sell more den just yer smile."  
  
Grace scoffed, unaware of her own ignorance. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Men dese days are awful. Deys wantin whole bodies, miss. I don't t'ink dey'd be contented wit just ya smile, as pretty as I t'ink it is."  
  
"You mean, I'd have to become a prostitute?" Grace asked, horrified.  
  
"Goils can sell papes, flowers, or demselves," confirmed the boy sadly. He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. "But a lady like youse gots good family, I'm guessin'. Ya wouldn't need ta be doin' dat kind a stuff anyway."  
  
His grammar was ruthless, but his concern touched her deeply. She stared at her soft, small white hands, unaccustomed to labor. "Well, you see-" she began when the boy touched her arm. He was guiding her to a bench so they could sit.  
  
"There, now I'se can give ya my undivided 'tention," he said, and she grinned.  
  
"Now, I come from a rich family, yes. My father is Roy Montgomery and my mother's name is Rose. I used to live with her in Philadelphia, but after a while that grew tiresome-you know, the same dull people throwing the same dull parties. Well, Mother said I might live with my father in New York for a while, as I had once or twice in the past. So I wrote him a letter stating what train I'd be on and where to pick me up, but when I arrived yesterday morning he was no where! Last night I slept on a bench. I have not eaten since yesterday. Oh, young boy, I feel so lost and depraved!"  
  
Specs watched her as her shoulders drooped and she began to sniffle. He was sure she had never known the meanings of "lost" and "depraved" but then remembered how she had probably never even been alone.  
  
"Can ya ride back ta ya mudder?" he asked hopefully.  
  
She looked up, wiping away tears with her fingers. Her giant emerald eyes immersed Specs in sudden tenderness.  
  
"Or," he said slowly, "ya could come wit me."  
  
"Come...with you?" she asked.  
  
"To da Newsboys' Lodgin' House."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
Specs smiled and stood up. "All da orphans, waifs, strays, castaways-what have ya-sellin' papes on da street live togetha in da lodgin' house. I'd love, miss, fer ya ta at least try it, 'cause I really don't want ya ta have ta sell yer smile or anythin' else." He offered his hand and helped her up.  
  
"Well, all right. But orphans? Waifs? Castaways?" Grace looked dismayed.  
  
Specs tried to understand. "Jist c'mon," he grinned.  
  
***************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Grace was led first to a quaint restaurant called Tibby's. It certainly wasn't as nice as some of the places she'd eaten at, but she promised this newsboy she would give it a try.  
  
As he held the door open a chorale of hoots and whistles came from several boys dressed like the one she was with.  
  
"Who's da boid?" shouted a baby faced Italian from the midst of several card players.  
  
"Looks like a purebred. I told ya ta stay out a da pet shop! Ya ain't got da money," said another with a derogatory hint.  
  
"Can she sing?"  
  
Grace shrank away from their remarks. "What is your name again?" she turned and whispered, embarrassed to speak loudly in front of the others.  
  
"Friends call me Specs."  
  
"Specs?" she repeated.  
  
"'Cause a me glasses," he said, pushing them up on his nose. "Dun worry, its jist a nickname. Youse got one?"  
  
"Grace," she said, almost wishing she had a nickname like his. She turned to face the boys, suddenly discovering that two of them were young women in trousers and vests. The olive-skinned girl wore her hair tucked under a derby. The other had fair hair and held a tweed cap in her hands. She stood up as Specs gently propelled Grace toward them.  
  
"Ladies an' gentlemen," he said somewhat mockingly. Everyone grinned save the two women, who seemed doubtful. Grace liked to assume they were just jealous.  
  
"Meet Grace Montgomery, me new friend."  
  
There was a chorus of eager hellos and other salutations. The Italian, obviously a gambler, rose to kiss her hand but the fair-haired girl stared at him until he sank back into his chair. The others, however, were anxious to get close-so close that Specs had to step in and break them up.  
  
"Now fer me friends," he said when everyone had settled down. "Here's Itey, he speaks Italian; Skittery; Boots; Bumlets; Crutchy; Swifty, Snitch, Mush; dere's Snipeshooter; Pie Eater; Kid Blink; Racetrack; Annie; an Danger."  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you all," Grace said.  
  
"Oh, dat ain't all," said Blink and a few others.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Specs, gazing around. "Wheah's da udders?"  
  
"Jack visitin' Medda," said Race, shuffling the cards. "Snoddy, Dutchy still sellin' an' Lucky's in Brooklyn, right Blink?" he asked nudging Kid Blink with his elbow.  
  
"Yeah, she should be back anytime," replied Kid Blink stiffly.  
  
"Is Lucky a girl?" Grace asked Specs quietly.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know her vary well. She's only ben heah fer a yer,"  
  
"Who is this Jack fellow?" asked Grace.  
  
"He's our leadah," said Crutchy.  
  
"Do I need to speak with him about becoming a newsie?" she asked. Dead silence. Boots swallowed his mouthful of corned beef. Someone made a choking noise; Crutchy fumbled with his crutch; there was small, stifled chuckle in the back; paper fluttered as Race accidentally scattered the deck.  
  
The blond-hared girl gazed at Grace. "You wanna become one of us," she said, voicing the general astonishment that everyone now felt.  
  
"Yes, I do," Grace said.  
  
The others looked around at each other, but Annie stared right at Grace. "I just have ta ask dis...but why? I mean-you look pretty well off ta me. Why would ya want ta sell newspapers fer a livin' when-"  
  
Specs cleared his throat. "Dere's been a small problem wit her mudder an fadder, she told me. She's basically orphaned fer da time bein'."  
  
Annie hesitated a moment, then nodded her head slowly. "For the time bein'. Okay." She studied Grace's clothes, her posture, and her makeup. She frowned. "All right, well, come with me and I'll see what I can do," she said, motioning for Grace to follow her out the door. Danger rose and left with them as well.  
  
"Goils," muttered one of the boys.  
  
"So," said Race, collecting his cards. "Pokah anyone?"  
  
***************  
  
"Don't pay attention ta any of their hollerin'," said Annie as she led the way to an old-fashioned building with a sign that read "Newsboys Lodging House" out in front. Grace was startled to hear vicious barking inside.  
  
"An' don't you mind Shep," she added, cracking open the door. A long black snout poked through the slit, teeth bared in a snarl.  
  
"Aw, geddown," commanded Danger, stepping past Grace. Annie opened the door wide and Danger caught the giant dog as he lunged out. Gone was his barbarity; he now smiled, wagging a thick black tail good-naturedly behind him. Grace laughed to witness the change.  
  
"He's a real good actor," said Danger, scratching between his ears. She finally released him onto the street, where he galloped around for a few seconds before racing back to the porch steps, sniffing eagerly at Grace's feet and legs.  
  
"Step inside," Annie said, smiling. She narrowed her eyes as the black-and- tan shepherd begged to follow.  
  
"Not you," she said. "Da boys can let ya in when they get home. I swear it's not my turn ta feed ya."  
  
"Is that your dog?" Grace asked Danger and Annie as they entered a spacious foyer with a desk, now empty, and various other trinkets. Danger turned around from closing the door. "Shep? He's everyone's. He'll be yours too if ya stay." She smiled.  
  
"Kloppman!" Annie yelled. "Hey, Kloppman?"  
  
A thin, gray-haired man puffed down the steps. "This better be good," he said.  
  
"Because I just fell asleep when-who've ya got there, eh? A friend. Annie? Danger?"  
  
"Name's Grace Montgomery. She's stayin' tanight. Is dat okay?"  
  
"Absolutely. Just sign ya name in the ledger. First night's free." He yawned. "You two can show her around."  
  
"Oh, thank you, sir, thank you," Grace said. Kloppman tried not to laugh as he turned to walk back upstairs.  
  
Grace turned immediately to her friends. "What's the ledger?" she asked.  
  
"A place wheah ya sign yer name," said Danger. She pointed to an open book lying on the desk in front of them.  
  
"Or nickname, for dose who have bulls after 'em," Annie snorted.  
  
"Bulls?" Grace looked at the ledger, but wasn't sure what to write down. She wondered if she'd remember this entire new lingo.  
  
"Police," said Danger. "A lot a us gots inta trouble. We got bulls after us fer one reason or anudder." She shrugged.  
  
"What should I write? My name or a nickname?" asked Grace.  
  
"Well, do ya wanna be found?" asked Annie.  
  
"My father might look me up."  
  
"Is dat good or bad?" asked Danger.  
  
"Good, I suppose," said Grace.  
  
"Den use yer real name," decided Annie. "Dat way, if he's lookin', he can find ya easier."  
  
Grace nodded and wrote her name next to the column of others. G-r-a-c-e in elegant script. Annie and Danger looked on with a mix of doubt and curiosity.  
  
"There! Now what must I do?"  
  
***************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By nightfall Grace had been urged to change into "normal" clothes. Well normal to the newsies. She walked down the steps wearing Annie's tweed cap, a white blouse, and brown skirt (that was as normal Annie could get her). The poker game paused as the participants watched her entry. Several jaws opened wide at her appearance, for even in simple attire she displayed a unique feminine appeal.  
  
"I'se gots foist dibs," whispered Dutch and Snoddy simultaneously, then socked one another for jinxing.  
  
"Hey, boys, hold yer hosses. Afta all, Specs is da one who found her," grinned Race, but Specs was so deeply enchanted that he couldn't hear a word as was said.  
  
"How do I look?" asked Grace, posing at the foot of the stairs. Enthralled, most of the boys just nodded in open-mouthed wonder. At the top of the stairwell, Annie and Danger exchanged sorry glances. In their arms was the bundle of silk and lace that was Grace's previous outfit.  
  
"What do I-"  
  
"Feed it to da dog," Annie said.  
  
Danger raised one eyebrow, sensing jealousy. "Right." She started down the stairs with the gown in her arms. Grace stopped her at the bottom.  
  
"Is that my dress?" she inquired.  
  
"Sure is," grinned Danger.  
  
"Where are you going with it?"  
  
"Why, I'm goin' ta feed Shep," she replied, and the boys laughed.  
  
"I doubt silk would be very healthy for him," Grace said narrowly, reaching for her dress.  
  
Danger pulled away. "Ya'd be surprised," she said.  
  
"Yeah! He ate me wool socks," yelled Skittery across the room.  
  
"I will not have my dress fed to some mongrel," Grace spat. The voices died down save a murmur that went through the crowd. Grace stared daggers at them all.  
  
"Give me that, please," she demanded of Danger.  
  
"Fine. Give it ta me," said Annie from up above. She was wearing a face of stone.  
  
"I'll put it on yer bunk and ya can do whatever with it come bedtime. Shep don't have the stomach for expensive material anyway. None of us mongrels do."  
  
A few of the boys exchanged curious glances. Cat fight?  
  
Danger sprinted back up the steps, handed the gown to Annie, and looked back. Grace was frowning. The boys had returned to their pastimes, though occasionally a group of them would glance over. She sighed and hung her head.  
  
"Oh, woe is me," she complained. No one looked up. It was just like being at the park earlier. Then Specs approached.  
  
"Ya'll adjust in no time," he assured her. She just looked at him. "I mean, ta da newsie ways." Still she stared. "I mean - aw right, so feedin' yer dress ta da dog was uncalled-for, but so was yer comment 'bout bein' a mongrel...youse follow me?" he pleaded.  
  
Suddenly her face gave in to an embarrassed smile and she looked at him with soulful eyes.  
  
"You're right, Specs. Sometimes my mouth just runs away with me, and I am sorry for referring to you as mongrels. That one girl - Annie, is it - seemed the most insulted. What should I do to make amends?"  
  
Specs tried to think. Annie wasn't a close friend of his; in fact, the times he saw her were at Tibby's with the rest after a day's work and whenever Race could sweet-talk the both of them (and whoever else) into visiting Coney Island. He shrugged.  
  
"Say yer sorry?"  
  
"That's too simple!" Grace said.  
  
"Dat's all it takes! We dun need handwritten apologies attached ta baskets a fruit," he explained, betting that Annie would take such as further offense anyway.  
  
Grace looked contrite. "All right. All I need to do, then, is say I'm sorry? That's it? She'll be happy with two meager words?"  
  
"Stop frettin'. A course she will! Now go do it bfore bed." He watched her go up the steps and smiled.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"You ain't sorry! Who told you ta apologize? Who was it, Specs? After all, he's been stickin' up fer you da minute ya got heah!" they heard Annie from upstairs. A second later, Grace came running down the stairs with her hands over her face. She ran to Specs and flung herself into his arms.  
  
"She yelled at me!" she sobbed to him.  
  
"Gets use to that. She yells at everyon'," said Swifty.  
  
Race looked over at Specs and Grace. He raised his eyebrows at them. "Fergot ta tell ya - she ain't in too great a mood tanight," he said. "Apologies make her mad." Specs shook his head. "An you would be da one ta know dat, I'm sure," he remarked with festering anger.  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
Just then the door began to shake as someone attempted to enter from outside. "Damn it, open up!" they heard a muffled yell. The knob twisted rabidly.  
  
Kid Blink's head jerked up with a start, and gazed wearily around. Everyone stared back with a look of innocence. He slowly set down his cards and put one hand on his knee. "All right, who locked it dis time?" he asked.  
  
The door shook as Lucky gave it a brutal kick. "Ow!" she muttered. A few people chuckled.  
  
"Grace, meet Lucky," said Mush sarcastically. There were a few scattered laughs from the boys.  
  
"She isn't like Annie, is she?" she quickly asked.  
  
"Well, lets jist put it dis way, she ain't worse," said Race with a smile.  
  
"I hoid dat!" came a muffled voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"Well, ya might as well let 'er in," said Mush. "Bfore she hoits herself."  
  
"Or da door," mumbled Skittery distractedly, concentrating on his hand. He thought he might beat Race this time.  
  
"I swear, I'se gonna break down dis door!" Lucky screeched. Blink rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat. "Yer welcome ta try, sweetheaht!" he called back.  
  
"Thanks, I will!" A long pause followed. Race and his fellow gamers looked over their shoulders in half hearted alarm. Blink leaned forward again, his elbows on the table. Everyone glanced at the each other, then at the door, waiting.  
  
"You're just going to make her break down the door?" Grace frantically looked at Blink. "What if she hurts herself?"  
  
"Oh, she'll get in. Trust me," Blink replied calmly. "An' she won' hoit herself either."  
  
"What's taking so long then?" Grace asked Blink with a distressed look on her face. Skittery lifted himself from his place at the poker table and strolled casually to the door. He shrugged, giving the rest a snide grimace. "How much ya wanna bet she knocked herself out," he asked, resting a hand on the knob.  
  
"I'm in," Race piped.  
  
Skittery smirked, and slowly twisted the knob. The door was flung open in his face, and a girl about sixteen shoved him to the ground. He cursed angrily as she lay on top of him, trying to recover from the shock. She'd honestly expected a run-in with the door.  
  
"I win!" remarked Race with a smile on his face.  
  
He looked down at the two on top of eachother. Just then Blink came over and grabbed Skittery's elbow and said, "Get off of her!" Blink pulled him off of his girl.  
  
"She was on me!" yelled Skittery.  
  
Blink helped Lucky up from the ground. She dusted her self off and wiped the hair out of her eyes and simply said, "I tolds yeh I'se goin ta knock it down."  
  
"You mean Skittery?" Mush muttered. Skittery gave him a vicious look. Just then they all heard Annie yelling again. "Dammit dog! Get hell outta heah!" Shep came bounding down the stairs. He took one glance at Lucky and ran over to her.  
  
"What's eatin her?" she said while scratching Shep behind the ears. She looked up and finally noticed Grace sitting on the couch in between Specs and Dutchy.  
  
"Wad' ya bring in now?" she asked the dog putting her hands on her hips. Some of the boys laughed. "OK, who dun it now?" she asked the boys on the couch, looking at each of them in the eye.  
  
"I ain't done nuddin. Her name is Grace and she's stayin' heah tonite, got it?" replied Specs.  
  
"An' Lucky, get aload of dis, she wants ta become one of us!" hollered Mush.  
  
"Why?" Lucky asked studying her.  
  
"Because she jist does OK?" said Specs annoyed that everybody was making fun of her about that.  
  
"Right. Lucky, nice ta meet ya," she said. "Whea's Annie an Danger? Are dey bol upstairs?" she asked Race.  
  
"Yeah, but I wouldn't go up there. She's in one of dose' moods again," said Race wearily.  
  
"It's probably just P.M.S," said Grace. The room was dead silent for a minute then they all cracked up. Lucky doubled over with laughter. Nobody decided to criticize that.  
  
"Ya know Lucky, youse can always come sit wit me and help me win," said Blink hopefully.  
  
"Why should I? I didn't see youse helpin' me in," she said to Blink glaring at him. "I t'ink I'll take my chances wit Annie."  
  
"Suit yer self," Blink said hiding the disappointment. She disappeared up the stairs. All the boys and Grace listened curiously. Then they heard her yell; "Get dat damn dog outta heah!" A second later the door slammed and Lucky and Danger came down the stairs. Shep came running down to Blink. "We's tolds yeah," he said as they sat down.  
  
"Whea is she now?" asked Race.  
  
"She went for a walk," said Danger. "She says she wont be back until about midnite.  
  
She also says to tell yeah to meet her at Tibby's in an hour. She wont talk to ya heah, she hates it too much."  
  
"Won't they get in trouble?" asked Grace. "Mr. Kloppman told me that the curfew was 10 o'clock."  
  
Lucky laughed. "If yer stayin' heah, yeah gotsa get use ta dat. Lots of us sneak out," she said. She saw the shocked look on Grace's face. Then she went over to Blink.  
  
"Still losin'?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, youse gonna help me?" he asked her.  
  
"Nope. Jist goin to sit heah and watch ya lose some more." Some of the boys playing chuckled. Blink looked at her with disgust, while Lucky, seeing his look on his face was satisfied. "I'm jus kiddin! I'll help ya." She sat down on his lap and looked at his cards.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Race left to go and meet Annie. Meanwhile, Blink is showing Grace around the house. They went into the bunkroom. They didn't know that Lucky was there. She was just about to go back to Brooklyn when they entered the room. Lucky ducked into the shadows of the closest bunk.  
  
"Dis is da bunkroom whea's we all sleep and get ready in the mornin'," he explained.  
  
"The girls sleep in here too?" Grace asked with a look of disgust on her face.  
  
"Well yeah, but it can be a good t'ing," he said with the look on his face that he usually gave Lucky.  
  
"Do you usually bring girls that don't live here, in here often?" asked Grace uncomfortably.  
  
"Whattsa mattah?" asked Blink seeing the look on Grace's face.  
  
"Isn't that Lucky girl already your girlfriend?" Grace asked.  
  
"Yeah kinda. She won't mind," he shrugged. Just after he said that, the shadowy figure of Lucky came out of the shadows of the corner. She walked over to them and put all her strength in to Blink's eye.  
  
"Yeah well, guess what.I DO!" she growled at him. She stormed over to the window and climbed out onto the fire-escape while Blink followed her.  
  
"C'mon baby! I'm sorry! I.I was drunk, but I'm not anymore!" he stopped running and Lucky turned to a deserted alley. It was dark and there was an eerie silence. It smelled of raw fish. She sat down on a box and held her face in her hands and tried not to cry.  
  
"Well, well, well. What da we have heah?" came a voice from one of the corners.  
  
***************  
  
"Damn," Blink muttered sitting down on a crate watching Lucky dart around a corner. He gave up.  
  
***************  
  
"Hey Grace, what are you doin up heah all alone?" Annie asked. She and Race had just gotten back.  
  
***************  
  
"It looks like a goil. A pretty goil," said another voice in the other corner. Two boys emerged from the corners. They bolth had broad shoulders, and lots of muscles.  
  
They looked like Rhodes.  
  
"Wheah yeah from darlin?" asked the first boy. He put up her against the wall. She couldn't move at all. They were really strong.  
  
"What do ya want? Money? Cause if ya do, I gots none," Lucky snapped at him.  
  
"We don't need any of dat crap, we needs a goil in our life," said the second guy.  
  
"Well I already gots a guy and he's lots bettah than youse two," spat Lucky.  
  
After she said that, the first guy started to kiss her really badly. He stopped to take a breath. Lucky was going to scream, but he pressed his mouth back on to hers before she had time to. The other guy was searching for money. She kicked him hard in the nuts. The kissing one stopped long enough to punch her in the eye.  
  
She screamed then so loudly that hopefully some body would realize that she was in trouble and come to rescue her.  
  
***************  
  
Well I'se gots ta go back to the house sometime, Blink thought to his self. He got up and started to walk away when he herd a familiar scream. He ran back to the ally Lucky had went down. He saw Lucky and a guy kissing her and another crouching on the ground and was obviously in pain. Blink walked over to the guy with Lucky, but was pulled back by the guy on the ground. Blink kicked him and he let go. The guy with Lucky suddenly knocked her head against the wall and knocked her out cold. He ran over to the guy and knocked him out with a piece of wood he found lying on the ground. He didn't realize that it had nails in it.  
  
Once bolth guys were unconscious, he rushed over to the sprawled figure on the ground. Blink hovered over Lucky in horror. She had blood running down the side of her head. Her shirt was halfway unbuttoned, so he quickly buttoned her shirt back up. And he put her over his shoulder and limped back to the lodging house. He kicked at the door.  
  
"What doya t'ink youse do- oh my god! What happened?" gasped Mush who answered the door. Jack came up behind him and gulped in horror when they saw Lucky unconscious and Blink beaten up badly.  
  
"Mush, go get Boots an tell him ta go ta Brooklyn an get Spot, tell him dat sumptin has happened ta Lucky an he should be right ovah," he demanded. Mush looked at him curiously.  
  
"Why-"  
  
"Jist do it now!" Blink screeched. Jack appeared behind Mush and grabbed Lucky from Blinks arms and brought her to the guestroom's bed. Then he turned to Blink and said, "Go tell Kloppman and he will take care of da doctor and bulls stuff."  
  
"But I t'ink I should stay wit her," Blink suggested.  
  
"Go tell Kloppman, den tell me what happened ta her," Jack yelled to Blink. He ran out. A minute later, Annie, Danger, Specs, and Grace had all filed into the room to see if the rumors were true about Lucky. Blink came back in with Kloppman to hear them all asking what happened to her.  
  
"Get outta heah! All of yeah," he said to the worried kids shooing them away until it was just him, Jack, Blink and the unconscious, Lucky. "Now tell us what happened to her?" Kloppman asked Blink, as he put a wet wash cloth on her head trying to mop up the blood that was mixed into her long, light brown hair.  
  
He told about him and Grace and the running and then he told them the scream and the Rhodes attacking her in the alley.  
  
"An den dey knocked her head against the wall. I knocked dem bol'd out cold," he finished.  
  
"You scum! Cheatin' on her like dat! I can't believe you'd do dat! She loved you!" yelled Jack furiously.  
  
"I know, I know. Grace is.is jist so tempting," Blink muttered.  
  
"Like Lucky isn't? She can con yeah so easily. But den I met Sarah." he suddenly got a dreamy look on his face and Kloppman slapped it off.  
  
"C'mon youse two, straiten up! You wouldn't want Lucky ta see ya bolth like dis?" said Kloppman. "Or anybody in this matter." They had almost been in tears. Then Blink thought what if she never saw his face again? What if she never woke up? He realized for the first time that he had loved Lucky and that all of this was his entire fault. Then suddenly the door burst open.  
  
"Wheah is she? What happened?" asked Spot. He had obviously run here from Brooklyn cause he had pink cheeks and was out of breath. He glanced at Lucky in the bed and saw Blink. "Wha'd yeah do ta her?" he asked running over to Blink and lifting up by the collar.  
  
"I didn't do dat! Rhodes did. I would nevah hoit her dat way!" Blink yelled furiously.  
  
"Yeah, wad didya do ta her?" Spot demanded Blink to tell him. Blink told him the story.  
  
"He saved her life," said Racetrack who had been sitting on the floor listing. Nobody heard him come in. "He did hoit her in the beginnin', but also saved her in the end."  
  
Just then the door swung open again and the doctor came in. He saw Lucky in the bed and rushed over to her. He got all the stuff out that he needed and got to work.  
  
He shooed everybody out.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
An hour later, the doctor came out. "She is awake," he said quietly. "Could one of your girls come and help her get dressed into clean clothes?" he asked Danger, Annie and Grace.  
  
"I will," said Annie. The doctor looked at Blink.  
  
"What happened to you?" Wile the doctor fixed Blink up, Annie came back down the stairs with clean clothes and went into the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
Lucky was sitting up in her bed and gazing out of the open window.  
  
"Oh Lucky! Youse don't know how worried everyon's been about yeah!" she said smiling and giving her a hug.  
  
"Who saved me, was it Spot?" asked Lucky. Her voice was horse and weak, but determined to find out who it was.  
  
"It was Blink," Annie replied. She knew that Lucky didn't want to hear that answer. Lucky looked back out the window. "I hafta help yeah dress," said Annie in an unsure tone.  
  
"OK."  
  
"Ya know, he feels really bad about the whole Grace t'ing. An' yeah gotta remembah, he did save your life," said Annie. She was trying to make Lucky feel bettah about it all.  
  
"Is Spot heah?" she simply asked.  
  
"Yeah, he t'inks Blink did dis to ya." Annie stuttered.  
  
"Did ya tell him da tru'd?" asked Lucky. Annie shrugged her shoulders. Lucky tried to get out of the bed, but Annie held her down.  
  
"Hold ya hosses! Wait til' you is dressed foist," Annie said while fighting her stubborn friend. "I'll go an get him," Annie left the room and a second later, Lucky saw the door fly open and Spot rushed in. He ran to her bed and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I knew sumptin like dis was gonna happen, are yeah feelin bettah?" he nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "Da doctor said that youse will be OK. You don't know how bad youse scared me today, I t'ought - I t'ought, youse was goin ta die, I was afraid dat I was losin my best friend." He ran his fingers through his hair again.  
  
"An' dat scum wad of a - cheated on yeah wi'd dat."  
  
"He did save my life," she said simply.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't t'ink dat youse should be wi'd him any more," Spot said.  
  
"Spot! You ain't Andre! Stop pretending ta be. I can make my own decisions," Lucky snapped at him. "I'se 17 years old! Jist cause youse is one year older dan me, don't mean dat you can make my decisions!"  
  
"I know dat I'se ain't Andre, I jist want ta look out fer you. Youse da only family dat I'se gots left," he said. He sighed putting his face in his hands. Lucky could feel a tear drip silently off her cheek. She gave a big sigh and grabbed Spot's hand. He looked up. She saw his tear streaked face and wiped them away with the bed cloth.  
  
"I'se gonna be okay, Blink would nevah do sumptin like dat. I know him well enough dat he wouldn't. Spot, I t'ink I love him." She said, her eyes gazing out the window again.  
  
"Well if yeah do, I guess I will stop buggin you bout him," She looked at him. She saw the heartache in his eyes and the circles under them. He looked into her eyes and saw tiredness and sorrow. Right now they were a cold bluish gray color. They were usually bright sky blue. Then he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"What was dat fer?" Lucky asked in confusion.  
  
"Youse is gonna wannna tawk ta Blink won't ya? I'll go an get him." He left the room leaving Lucky with out a answer for his mysterious kiss. Blink came in a minute later.  
  
"Are you okay? I'se so sorry, dis is all my fault - "  
  
"Shhhh. Come heah. Sit." Lucky commanded patting the place where Spot had sat before. Blink sat down. Lucky looked at him. He was also beaten up badly too. his lip was swollen and he had a black eye form what she had givin him before. His arm was cut up too. She also noticed that he was limping when he came in.  
  
"Everyon' s mad at me right now, so I unnastand if youse too," Blink began. "I was so scared for youse when I heard you scream. An' when youse wouldn't wake up, I was scared."  
  
"I t'ought boy's ain't evah scared?" said Lucky with a grin. Blink stared at her still trying to believe that she was alive. When she smiled, she defiantly was beginning to look like her old perky happy self again.  
  
"T'ank you fer savin me back dare. I was really scared too. I saw my life flash bfore my eyes bfore I blacked out, an' doya know who I saw foist?" Lucky asked Blink with a small smile.  
  
"Spot." Blink responded dully.  
  
"Naw.I saw you." She said grinning. Blink's face lit up and he had the best smile that she had ever seen on him, except for the black eye she had givin him before and his swollen lip. Blink wanted to kiss her so badly, but didn't just incase she was still mad at she. Lucky obviously wasn't because she read her mind and gently grabbed his bruised, face and kissed it.  
  
"Lucky-" he tried to say but she was into the kissing. "Lucky I gots ta tell youse sumptin," he said again. They stopped kissing. "Lucky.I.I t'ink I love you, no I know I love you."  
  
Lucky stared at him in shock. She defiantly didn't expect this to happen. Blink was getting worried after about a minute of silence, expect for Annie yelling at somebody in the room next door. Then Lucky smiled too and took his hand. "I guess I love you too." They kissed again. Then somebody entered the room. It was Grace. They stopped immediately.  
  
"Sorry if I was interrupting something, but I can't wait any longer. I have to apologize to bolth of you. It's all my fault that this happened to you Lucky. I am sorry. I also wanted to say good-bye. My father has contacted me and I am leaving in the morning. So I hope you feel better and accept my apologies. Good bye." She said giving them a weak smile. Blink and Lucky said nothing. She left the room. Their lips just burly touched, when the door opened again. This time it was Spot.  
  
"Lucky, I'se spendin' da nite heah, so if youse need anythin' I'm jist on the couch. I'se also shoah dat Blink is stayin in heah too." he said stiffly. "Good nite," he said kissing her on the forehead and walking out.  
  
"Well I guess I am, I'll go get my stuff. Be right back, don't go anywhere's okay?" he asked grinning again.  
  
"Dat's no problem."  
  
THE END  
  
Angel: HA HA HA...okay well I AT LEAST hope that you didn't fall asleep...  
  
Lindy: Yes, because well maybe it's just us, but we have read that story sooooooo many times, so it's boring to us, but the whole reason why we put it up on this website was so that we could hear about what other pplz thought about it! so please tell us by doing one of those little thingys...  
  
Angel: tell us what Lindy did wrong and what I did right...  
  
Lindy: HEY! Mine was better than your part....  
  
Angel: no it was not  
  
Lindy: yes  
  
Angel: nope  
  
You ((were guessing by now)): -_-;; 


End file.
